paradise
by lovely-lostmind
Summary: Emma has lived in foster homes her entire life, but all she ever wanted was a family. However everything changes when she falls asleep on her 16th birthday. She is taken to Neverland and meets the legendary Captain Hook. They go on a grand adventure together to find a way off the island for both of them. But is it all a dream, and escape for Emma?
1. Prologue

The wind was picking up around them as they stared into the water. It was probably the twentieth time they've been at Skull Rock this week.

Felix felt uncomfortable with leaving the boys alone so often, but he held his tongue, not wanting to cause worry. Instead he diverted his thoughts back to the image rippling in the water. It was of a boy, the average age of most of the lost boys, and he was walking with a blonde woman, perhaps his mother.

"Is he going to be a new addition to the lost boys?" Felix asked because they've seen this boy every time in the Waters of Coming Time.

"If from what I know… no."

"Then who is he?" Felix asked, leaning against one of the stone pillars as he tiredly looked out at the star laden night sky. It was only the two of them at the rock island but sometimes he felt like there was something or someone spying on them.

"He's going to be the harbinger of the demise of Neverland."

"And so we are going to kill him?" Felix asked now much more curious and interested.

His brown haired companion laughed still looking at the water, "The boy isn't even born yet!"

Felix was even more confused now, and looked to his friend, waiting for him to explain.

The lean boy looked at Felix and a sly grin formed on his face, "We are going to kill his mother."

"Ahhh," Felix sighed understanding, and walked back over to the basin "So that's what she looks like?"

"No," His companion said, waving his hand over the magical water in the large basin, and the image changed to a much younger version of the woman laughing with other people her age, "that is her."

Felix was flabbergasted, she looked so young, so beautiful.

"Wow," was all Felix could say.

"Don't get too attached," his companion laughed, "I want you to do the honour of killing her."

Felix shook himself out of his daze, "Okay, but how am I going to get to her?"

"Don't worry about that, she'll come to us."

"But how?" Felix asked his companion.

"Have faith in me," his companion said, feigning hurt, "I'll figure out a way."

To which Felix just smiled, "Right. Because Pan never fails."

"I never do," He said with a smug smirk as he stared at the image in the basin.


	2. para- para- paradise

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that_," Emma sang along under her breath.

The small house was cold, dark and quiet aside from the T.V. No one was home on the stale saturday night, except Emma, who was lounging in the living room.

She would have gotten out of the house but she didn't really feel like sneaking into the nearby club anymore, even though she had already curled her hair and it wouldn't be to hard since she looks roughly 20 now; but instead she decided to stay in her pajamas all day and watch Disney movies.

What better way to celebrate your 16th birthday in your new foster home and new city than by spending it at home alone watching movies? She thought sarcastically as she stretched herself out on the couch and stuffed her herself with popcorn.

Her new foster parents were always gone, they were either working or out with friends, and they gave Emma all the freedom she could want. Once she was gone for two days and they didn't question her when she got back.

Huh, some guardians.

Emma sighed to herself as she pulled her blanket up to her neck and tried to push the negativity out of her head and tried to focus on watching Hercules. It was her day and she didn't want to spend it upset.

The more she watched, the more she realized she was drawn to the character Megera. The way Megera didn't ask for help, she was an independent woman and that's exactly what Emma wanted to be. Independent. She was for the most part. But not enough. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress, she wanted she wanted to be strong enough to do everything without anyones help. And as far as anyone is concerned, didn't need help anyway.

As movie ended and she glanced at the clock, barely half past 11, so she decided to watch one more movie, what the hell, no cares anyway; she picked up a random VHS from one and looked at the title.

"Peter Pan, eh why not," She said to herself as she put it in the player.

It was already rewound to the beginning so once it started play, she pounced on the couch and stuffed her mouth with popcorn again.

She couldn't lie though, she was enjoying herself; it had been a while since she sat down and watched movies all day, just being was usually cleaning, or doing homework, or getting into trouble with the neighborhood kids. But this- this was relaxing and quiet.

"And sooner or later, Nana, people have to grow up," George Darling said to Nana the dog, in the movie.

Emma smirked at the movie quote as she looked at the cupcake adorned with a 16 candle, on the coffee table. Growing up. Pfft, its something people just have to accept. At least she did when she was roughly 12; that's when she realized she was never going to have a mom or dad and that she had to grow up, let go of fantasies (though it never hurt to watch them from time to time).

She had accepted the harsh truths of the world too young, and it hurt, or at least it used to, but not anymore. She may only be 16, but she suffered enough to realize she life was not easy and your prince charming wasn't coming to your rescue.

She shrugged the heavy thinking away and allowed her mind to empty and escape from the cold jaded world she lived in; slowly her eyelids grew heavy, and she laid her head against the arm rest of the couch, pulling her blanket even closer. Slowly and slowly, her thoughts started to fade and her mind stilled as her eyes closed shut and before she knew it, her eyes were screwed shut and her mind was clear and she was asleep.

Or at least she thought she was until she opened her eyes again and she was standing on the deck of a ship.

Pirate ship maybe?

The atmosphere was calm, the ocean splashed gently against the side of the ship, gently spraying her face with it's salt water.

Huh, I must be dreaming.

She walked over to the edge of the ship and saw that the side of it was beautifully decorated.

Once she spotted a shark fin in the moonlight though, she slowly backed away from the edge and her eyes danced around the ship as she observed it. It was quite a vessel, with a sturdy looking mast and sails that looked fit for a royal navy.

Hmm, they probably stole this ship. Typical pirates.

She suddenly felt the cold of night crawl and bite at her skin and her eyes dropped down at what she was wearing and saw that she was not in a pirate outfitting, but instead saw that she was still in her pajamas: a pair of light blue pajama pants and her white tank top.

Curiouser, she thought as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm herself even though it did little to help the nipping of the frigid wind.

"I do believe we have a stow away," A man said from behind her and she whirled around surprised, "Ello', love."

"What,- no, I- no," Emma stutter as she observed the man in the bright moonlight.

He had dark hair, almost as dark as the night surrounding them. His eyes were as bright as diamonds like the stars above them and a vibrant blue that put the ocean and the sky to shame. He was wearing black leather pants and a black leather coat and had a sword on his black leather belt.

He must have a thing for black she thought.

"You know… what?" The man asked with a smirk.

"I just… where am I?" Emma sighed, distracting herself from the man and looking around the surrounding. She saw an island covered in darkness, far off to her left.

"Neverland," The man said.

"Ne-Neverland? Like Peter Pan's Neverland?" Emma asked amazed. Could it be? Could her dreams have taken her to the fabled land of never aging children?

"Yes, that bloody demon lives here in Neverland," The man said swiftly catching Emma as a hard wave shook the boat and made her lose balance and that's when she felt it. The cold press of metal against her arm where his hand should be.

"Your welcome," the man said as Emma straightened up and took a glance at the hook where his hand should have been.

"Thank you," Emma said strongly, "but I had it under control."

"Oh, I didn't doubt you did," the one handed man said with a smug smirk as he watch Emma brush off her pajama pants.

"I did," Emma said indignant, I did have it under control.

He shrugged nonchalant and let her get her bearings back, "Well, little lady, may I ask who I have the pleasure of having on my ship?"

"Emma, my name's Emma," She said suddenly becoming self-conscious of the cold again, her arms crossing.

"Emma," the man said, turning the name over on his tongue, "What a lovely name."

Emma gave him a sarcastic smile, "thank you." Looking anywhere but his face.

The man gave her an honest grin and for some reason Emma was irked by the man. Probably because she wanted to be sleeping, wait, if I'm sleeping then…

"Well Emma," The man said drawing her out of her thoughts, "it's quite a chilly night, why don't we go into my quarters and resume our conversation there.

Emma sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, and followed the man to a door that opened up to a ladder and they both climbed down. There was a desk and a bed. Very, very simple.

"Sit," The man said kindly, motioning to the chair at the desk.

Emma nodded and followed his direction and sat on the chair arms curled around herself to protect against the cold. The man walked over to his bed and pulled a blanket off of it and handed it to Emma.

"Here, to keep you warm," The man said gently to Emma as she took it and wrapped herself in it.

"Thank you," She murmured as she continued to look around the little cabin.

"Emma, let's just skip the pleasantries and get to the point," he said looking at Emma with a strong gaze, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"You- you're ship? You're the captain?" Emma asked, this is a really funky dream.

"Yes, I'm captain, and this is my ship," He said and held out his good hand for Emma to shake, "Where are my manners, My name is Killian Jones, but most people call me by my more colorful moniker, Captain Hook."

"Pirate Captain Hook!" Emma choked out, bursting into laughter. Okay, no more movies before bed.

"Ah, so you have heard of me," Hook said, looking at her with a look between bewilderment and pride.

"It's just, you're Captain Hook, the pirate from the movie Peter Pan, and I'm in Neverland. And neither you nor Neverland look like in the movie," Emma finally said after she had calmed down a little, "This has got to be the strangest dream ever."

"I can assure you, that you are not dreaming and that this is all real," Captain Hook said firmly; assuming she truly thought she was dreaming, he continued his questioning, "Now may I ask you how you got on board."

Emma stared at him blankly. I'm not dreaming? But how? I have to be dreaming, I'm in my pajamas for god's sake!

"I, uh, I opened my eyes and I was here," Emma said, waving off the pirate's declaration that she's not dreaming.

The pirate looked at her strangely, "Hmm, that means you must have been teleported by magic. Was it the Dark One?" The pirate asked the last question with accusation laced in his tone.

"The Dark One?" Emma was now so confused, "Who's the Dark One?"

Captain Hook studied her face, trying to find a trace of deceit in the young girl's face but all he found was confusion. Although he did see an all too familiar look in her eyes. One, that many of the native islanders have in theirs.

"You really don't know who he is…" he whispered to himself, then turned back to her, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from…" Emma started but where was she really from, it was a question she always asked herself. "For now I live in Boston."

"Boston? Where in the bloody hell is that- Nevermind," The Captain said waving off the topic, "Just get some sleep here, it's going to be an early morning."

Ha! I'm already asleep! Emma thought chuckling to herself.

"Where am I going to sleep Captain," she said, deciding to play along with the game.

"I may be a pirate, but I am a gentleman," He said with a wink, "Tomorrow we'll devise a plan to send you back to your realm, but you can have my quarters for the night."

"Like I'm tired," Emma said with an attitude. Usually she'd be more reserved but she thought she was dreaming and why can't she give Captain Hook lip if she was dreaming. But why did my head have to make Captain Hook so good looking? She thought to herself.

Captain Hook looked at her for a moment with a strong look but he chuckled slowly, "Alright Emma, if you say so, but if you feel the need to sleep, the bed is there."

Emma was going to laugh at the notion of sleep but suddenly her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it her head dropped and her chin rested against her chest.

"Or you can fall asleep there," Captain Hook said with a guttural laugh as he walked over to the sleeping girl and took her in his arms. As he carried her to his bed he studied her face; He thought she looked on the cusp of adulthood, so young and vibrant with her golden curls bouncing on her shoulders; a contrast to him, a 300 or so year old pirate worn down by years of seeking revenge and years of sadness. He placed her down on the bed and fixed the blanket around her.

His heart swelled as he realized that this is the first person other than him to sleep in his bed after Milah.

Tonight he would mourn Milah once again but tomorrow he was going to help this Emma girl get back to this Boston place.

But one question nagged Hook. If The Dark One didn't bring her, than who did? The Shadow only brought neglected and lonely boys… So how did this girl get here?


	3. we lie awake and dream

"But- I don't want to go," Emma mumbled in her sleep as she turned over the edge of the bed.

"Fuck," She growled under her breath as her face kissed the cold hard ground rather hard as she fell out of the warm bed. She got on her all fours and leaned back on her her heels and sat up, rubbing her sore face.

_That was one weird dream,_ she thought as she tried rub away the sleep from her eyes, sitting back on her heels, _no more movie before sleeping._

She stayed like that for a few moment, her hands clasped resting against her lips as she took in her foreign surroundings. It was much different in the daylight. It was spacier, but there were a lot more knick knacks than she remembered. The bed rest against one side of the room and Emma sat facing the entrance, trying to put everything together; but it just wouldn't click.

_I can't be awake, this can't be real. It's impossible_, she thought to herself as she got up from the ground, _this is probably one of those weird dreams, that have you there and you sleep and stuff but you're not actually there._

"Right?" She whispered aloud this time as she got up and crept to the ladder that lead up and out.

She looked up and saw that it lead to small platform just big enough to stand and open the door.

She contemplated whether or not she should go out, unsure that if she is opens the door, she'll end up on the beach somewhere in the bahamas or the edge of a volcano.

_Eh, I'll hope for the best, I've always dreamed of going to Hawaii_, she thought to herself as she shakily climbed the ladder and opened the door just enough to peek a look out. Her lips dipped into a frown as she realized she was still on the pirate ship and she let out a frustrated sigh.

_This is by far, the most boring dream ever,_ she scoffed as she pushed the door open and walked out onto the deck. The sun was unforgiving as it beat down on the ship. Her eyes drifted up and squinted at the bright and merciless sun that was surrounded by such a baby blue sky peppered with fluffs of clouds. Very much different compared to the dark sky from the night before. Emma turned and saw that there were a few men scrambling around and she looks up and saw the pirate from last night at the helm.

_What was his name?_ She thought to herself, _Hook! Captain Hook! _ She laughed at the notion as she walked over to the edge facing the island and she studied it.

It was much bigger than she last remembered, and the sun shone the island in a different light. Neverland has covered with trees of all shades of green, there were little streams and rivers that flowed into the ocean. It seemed like an untouched paradise beckoning you with the promise of adventure and danger and fun.

Emma smirked as she thought about how different it was compared to the Peter Pan cartoon movie. As she was lost in her thoughts she was caught off guard when a hard wave rocked the boat and she stumbled backwards, colliding with another body and they both ungracefully fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Emma said quickly as she tried to untangle herself from the body under her.

"I guess I haven't gotten my sea legs,"Emma said, letting out a nervous laugh, but then she looked at the boy who she had tumbled into. He was standing now, looking around nervously. He was roughly her height maybe a tad taller but it wasn't noticeable, he had dirty blonde hair that framed his thin face and his fair complexion highlighted his light chestnut brown eyes.

The boy merely nodded, avoided her gaze and scurried off nervously towards the stern.

_"_Huh," She puffed out as she turned and brushed off dirt from her pajama pants.

"Ah, it has awaken," A voice chimed from behind her, "Do ya still believe this is a dream?"

She rolled her eyes and turned, "For your information, I'm a person, with a name which you know."

"Aye, I know ya do, love," He said with a smirk.

"And yes, this is all a dream," Emma said quite cross with her nose turned upward.

"Aha, I see we've quite a stubborn one do we now," Hook teased. Emma wasn't sure why this man irritated her, he had been nothing but kind to her since she's met him. Maybe it was because he kept trying to tell her she wasn't dreaming, when she clearly was. She was pretty sure she'd be able to tell whether she was dreaming or not.

Emma gave him a sarcastic smile, which made him chuckle and made her loathe him more. So instead of continuing to be his source of entertainment, Emma turned and walked back to the edge. The sound of boots followed her.

"Who was that boy?" Emma asked coldly not facing Hook but instead her eyes fixed on the island.

"What boy?"

"The boy I stumbled into. I'm sure you saw that," Emma said, letting all her weight rest on the boat railing.

"Oh, that boy," Hook said, looking down at his hand and hook before back at Emma, "He's a lost boy. He helps me out from time to time."

"A lost boy?" Emma asked interested but she didn't dare to turn because she could feel the heat of his gaze on her face.

"Aye. He is a lost boy, has been for some years now," Hook said studying the features of her face.

"Oh," She thought, that means he must be much older than he looked, years spent away from his family. If he had one.

"He lives on the island right?" Emma asked Hook, nodding to the island in front of them.

"Aye lass, along with the others and their wretched leader."

"Peter Pan is bad?" Emma asked in disbelief. All the movies make him look like the good guy and Hook the bad guy.

"Bad is be an understatement," Hook mumbled, "The boy is a bloody demon."

"Really?" Emma scoffed, looking out to the island, "All the movies painted him as a harmless boy."

"Well, whatever these movies are, they depict him bloody wrong," Hook growled, turning around and leaning his back against the boat railing. Emma just smirked and stayed leaning over the rail.

"Are there fairies on Neverland?" Emma asked turning her head to look at Hook as she leaned against the railing.

Killian laughed, "Is that what they say in your _movies_? No, they don't live here. There is one though-"

"Tinker Bell," Emma murmured with a small chuckle, her gaze now fixed on the side of Hook's face.

"Aye, Tinker Bell," Hook says with a small smile, "She lives here, but she has't got any magic."

Emma paused her thinking. Tinker Bell. With no magic?

"That's bullshit," Emma said, calling his bluff. Or so she thought.

"No, it's true," He replied feigning a serious nod but his face had a smile that betrayed him, "She had her wings taken away from her."

"Then how does Peter Pan fly?" Emma asked curious now because everything Disney taught her has been wrong; and she was sure, faith, trust and pixie dust didn't do the magic.

"He uses some dust from the top of the trees, or so I'm told," Hook said looking at his hook and rubbing it with his sleeve, "He has to use his imagination, as does everyone here if they want the impossible done."

Emma scoffed because she couldn't believe what was coming out of the notorious pirate's mouth.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Emma asked and looked at him as he shook his head. Emma wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan at how impossible this island seemed. So she did both; she groaned her head falling into her crossed arms on the railing and then lightly chuckling.

"Seeing as though you're going to be staying here indefinitely, I think you better get accustomed to my rules," Killian said, pushing himself off the railing as he turns to Emma, his thumb and Hook tucked into his belt.

"Wait, no no," Emma said defensively as she turned to face the pirate captain, "I'm going to wake up soon, just watch."

Hook watched Emma with amusement as she closed her eyes and pinched herself.

"_Fuck_," She cursed under her breath as she opened her yes and realized she was still aboard the Jolly Roger.

Hook smirked and let out a chuckle, "There are some folded clothes in one of the drawers in my cabin, they might fit you."

"Wait, no, you said you can imagine things up here right?" Emma said stopping the pirate from walking because she was definitely not going to wear some pirate's clothes that probably haven't been washed in months.

"Aye, that I did," Hook said looking at Emma with a look of curiosity.

"Okay," Emma mumbled as she closed her eyes and held out her arms and wished for her favorite Jeans, boots and jacket.

To her disappointment her hands didn't feel any heavier and she lowered her arms and opened her eyes.

"It didn't work," She said, somewhere between a pout and a growl.

"I beg to disagree lass," Hook said then extended his hook towards her.

She looked down and gasped, she was wearing her clothing. Suddenly her face got red at the thought that she didn't know how they got there, did her old clothes poof away and these ones poofed on? She didn't want to nurse the idea that if that was the case then the pirate saw her naked. Not like a guy never saw her naked, just, well, right now she was sober and this pirate irked her.

"Well, I'm still dreaming," Emma said folding her arms and turning up her nose.

"Come, lass," The pirate said laughing as he started to walk away towards the helm, "dreaming or not, we should find a way to get you off my ship and back to where you're from so you and I can get back to our lives."

Emma sighed and followed the pirate up the stairs to the helm.

_This is going to be a long dream…_ Emma thought groaning internally.


	4. part of the plan

"Alright lass," Hook said motioning for Emma to him behind the helm, and she followed, "So tell me, what drew you to this place?"

Emma ignored his question, (perhaps she didn't hear it) as she went over and stood awkwardly next to him, looking at a scratched out symbol that caught her attention. She couldn't help but run her fingers gently on the jagged scratch, probably made by his hook. Emma peeled her eyes from the distorted symbol to where they were headed.

If Emma didn't know any better she would have thought they were headed straight into the side of a cliff; And she _didn't_ know better.

"Well lass, are ya goin' to tell me or are you gonna pretend to be deaf with me?" Hook asked, his voice careful to not sound impatient, but just enough edge in his voice for her to notice.

"I have a name you know," Emma said irked, she didn't know what it was but she hated the fact that he kept calling her _lass_ like a pet name. Emma Swan did not have a pet name, never had and never will.

"I know," Hook said with a smirk, turning the helm just a fraction, "_lass."_

"It's Emma! Emma Swan!" She barked, just done with his smug attitude.

"Ah, Swan," He said, letting his name roll deliciously off his tongue as he had done with her first name the night before, but this sounded much more natural; and it bugged Emma. Come to think of it. Everything this man did, irritated her._ Everything. _She mumbled a bit under her breath as she looked out at the oncoming cliff in their path, but was slightly surprised that it slowly opened into a narrow passage to a hidden cove.

"Now that you've got that out of the way, _Miss Swan_," Hook said with a teasing tone, "will you answer my question?"

"What question?" she said with a tight voice, turning to him fast, so that her hair swings and the light catches it, shining like gold (that wasn't lost upon the eyes of Hook).

"What drew you to this godless place?" Hook asked, not looking at her but keenly focused on navigating his ship towards the hidden cove.

Emma thought about it. How did she get here? For a moment she forgot, but then everything came back to her. _Strange, _she thought, _I almost forgot how I got here._

"Well, I was watching Peter Pan the movie and I just fell asleep on the couch," Emma said, more to herself than to Hook, mainly because the story for some reason sounded ridiculous, even if it was a dream.

"And these _movies_, are they enchanted?" Hook asked Emma curiously.

"No, they aren't," Emma said, a hint of disappointment in her tone; and she couldn't believe it, for a moment she wished that movies could take you to the place, but she quickly dismissed the wish. Wishing was for children.

Hook murmured something about movies being bloody useless before he addressed Emma again, "If I'm not mistaken, you're saying that you by no means, wanted to be here or were trying to find a way here?"

Emma looked at him and had to think for a moment, I mean sure at one point she wondered what it was like to live here, but never did she ever have the desire to _actually _be there.

"No, I wasn't looking for a way here," She said as she absentmindedly stared at the helm, starting to debate whether this was truly a dream or not. She knew she should have woken up already, but this was getting out of hand. Pirates and Peter Pan, with a story line that Disney screwed up. No, it was a dream and Emma was (not so) sure about it.

"Hmm," Hook hummed, letting the new information turn over in his head. He deduced that since this girl didn't come the same way most of the lost boy's did, and that this was a girl (which was a major fact), and Pan must've summoned her for a purpose; and like with Bae, they were going to come aboard his ship and search for Miss Swan.

He looked over at Emma and saw that she was lost in thought, her brows tightened and loosened as she is thought, perhaps trying to sooth an inner quarrel.

"What is a movie?" Hook asked her with his lips curling up into a entrancing smile, turning to her expectantly, hoping to draw her out of her discomfort, "You've mentioned them several times now."

Emma turned to him and chuckled lightly, music to his ears (it had been years since he heard the soothing laughter of a lady), "God, movies, how do I explain them…"

She paused and laughed to herself momentarily, admitting that Hook wasn't _entirely_ annoying, just most of the time, "Movies are, I guess you can say, moving pictures that tell a story."

"Moving pictures?" Hook asked confused, "You mean the pictures move on their own?"

"Yes, well sort of," Emma said helpless, but amused, "they-"

"Captain," A man said, his voice held a tone of urgency, "Your quarters."

Emma turned to Hook and saw that his lips had lowered into a thin line and he nodded to the other pirate, sharing unspoken words, then he turned to Emma.

"My apologize, love," Hook said, giving Emma small bow, "But I have matters to attend to, in the mean time, feel free to acquaint yourself with the ship."

Emma gave him a disinterested nod, as he turned and walked down towards his quarters while the the pirate who delivered the message took over the helm. Emma had no desire to remain standing near this stranger, so she made her way down into the lower portion of the deck, groping the handles of all the doors to see which one's open. She was in luck because the third door she tried let her down below deck. She went down a pair of stairs that lead to the gun deck, then went farther down past the crews quarters and finally made her way to the supplies deck.

"Jack pot," Emma whispered to herself, as she feasted her eyes on the barrels in front of her and she knew exactly what they were and they were filled with exactly what she wanted: _Rum._

She walked forward towards one of the walls that looked like a wine rack with bottles of rum and water tucked away. With a sly smile, she grabbed one of the rum bottles, uncorked it and lifted it to her lips. She was no stranger to alcohol, but when she tasted the rum, it was stronger than she thought and she almost spat it out, if it were not for the delicious burn down her throat.

She looked at the bottle, and perhaps it was curiosity, or perhaps it was because she was bored, but she spotted a ladder leading up to a door in the ceiling and she tucked the rum bottle under her arm, then ascended up the ladder. Once she got to the top she almost opened it, we it not for someone raising their voice in the room above. Again she wasn't sure if it was boredom or curiosity, but she leaned her head close to the door, and with occasional swigs of rum, listened intently and eventually finding a slit in the floor boards to watch some of the display through.

"Alec, I told you, I need you to find out what he knows!" Hook said, raising his voice to get the point across. He wasn't mad at the boy, he just didn't want the boy to nurse the idea that he could do as he pleases.

"I tried, I tried" Alec said, his voice flat complimenting his calm exterior but his eyes betrayed him as they flickered to the ground.

"You try my patience, boy," Hook growled marching up to Alec who didn't dare to flinch, "You know something about the girl. I now you do. Tell me."

But Alec stood still, his brown eyes, dancing between Hook and the door behind his boss, but he didn't answer. Hook hated being mad at the boy (he was like a son to him, but he would never say), he was his best informant. But this was business and the boy needed to understand who had the upper hand.

Hook reached out with his metal appendage and grabbed the boy's shirt to pull him close. "Remember boy, I don't have time to play games, and neither am I in the mood to play any."

Alec's eyes focused on the Captain, trying to maintain a stale look, "Remember Captain, my loyalties are easily swayed."

"Alright, Alec," Hook said, unceremoniously let go of the boy. He had to admit that the boy was either stupidly brave or gravely stupid to answer him in such defiant manner. "Had you been any other, youd've flogged and fed to the mermaids," he paused for affect, "but seeing as though I still need your loyalties, I'm going to let you go.

"Except, now I'm going to add another task to your mounting others: I need you to find out if Peter Pan's plan for the girl is apart of a bigger plan," Hook said lowly but with an edge of urgency, "I need to know how much time I've got"

"Is the Captain growing soft?" Alec asked Hook, his voice laced with just enough playful mocking.

Hook ignored the comment and waved the boy away, who obeyed the command, however just before he opened the door, Hook spoke.

"Don't forget, the main and most important task here is to find out if there is a way off this bloody island," Hook said, pulling his flask out and taking a swig. Alec turned to Hook and was going to retort but Hook beat him to it.

"Or I'll have your hand, like the crocodile took mine."

"But then I'll be like you and have trouble wooing the women," Alec said with a light laugh and just like that the hard moment broke.

The pirate shook his head, with a grin. "Get your arse out 'o here, Alec."

"Aye, aye Captain," The boy said turning to the door and leaving.

Hook waited for the door to close before he turned to his desk and replaced his now empty flask for another full one from his desk drawer when he heard the sound of glass shattering below him and the corner of his lips tugged into a smirk.


	5. in a permanent state

When Emma heard her name she grew even more interested and sat on the ladder, also surprising pleased to finally find out the boy's name. However that feeling lasted for a moment because when she heard Hook mention Pan having a plan for her, it made her stomach churn and she had no idea why.

She must have drunk the bottle faster than she thought because when she tried to lift the bottle to her lips again, it no longer sloshed.

"_Shit!"_ Emma yelped as the bottle slipped from her shaky hand and shattered on the ground, there was nothing in it so no rum was lost; but she started to panic. She knew she shouldn't have listened to their conversation but shattering glass gave away her presence. She tried to hurry down the ladder but the alcohol slowed her movements and she was quite literally, a sitting duck.

"Ello' love," Hook beamed from the hatch opening above her, "I had a feeling you're a curious one."

Emma stared at him dumbly, partly from the alcohol and partly from the shame of being caught. Hook chuckled and lowered his good hand for her to grasp and he pulled her up the rest of the way. She was a little disoriented from being lifted so fast but she eventually made her way to the chair near his desk.

"Found the rum, have you," Hook said, watching her as she stumbled a bit. She didn't say anything in reply, but nodded instead.

"It is the closest companion a pirate can have," Hook said, taking out his flask and raised it to his lips, after he took a swig he addressed her, changing the subject, "I'm assuming you heard a majority of the conversation."

Again Emma didn't say anything but just stared blankly, not sure who she was talking to, the remorseless pirate or kind gentleman who received her yesterday. Only did she move when Hook offered her the flask and she took it, without a second thought.

They sat in silence, passing the bottle back and forth, that is until Emma finally had the gall to speak. "So, this Peter Pan guy: he's bad news?"

"Yes, and I have a strong feeling he has ill plans for you."

"Well, isn't he a charm," Emma said sarcastically, dully noting Hook's statement. "I can't wait for this to be over."

Emma wasn't sure if she truly meant it though, because her heart started to flutter at the thought of adventure. She wasn't sure why, but she had the vague idea that her previous life had been... previous life? She couldn't remember what that was. Where she was from... No, wait: Boston, she was from Boston and she had foster parents.

"Trying to remember home?" Hook asked her, he had stopped reaching for the flask and let her drink freely and took up observing her.

She gave him a curious look. "How'd you know?"

Again Hook let out a small chuckle. "That's how it always starts. The boys they come to the island seeking asylum from their past lives and they quickly forget what home was like. A curse Peter Pan had put on the island, so to erase the memories the boys had of their old home, the good and bad, so to discourage the idea of escape."

"That's why the lost boy, Alec, helps you?" Emma asked, putting the pieces together, "But how?"

Hook looked down at his hook as he rubbed away smudges on it, "I remind him. I remind him of his home, his mother. He told me of them when he once arrived here, and since adults are not affected, I have been able to remember for him."

Hook now reached for the flask, took a swig, then continued, "They are a trigger, you see. If I just mention the name of his sister, his memories return and he has hope of leaving the island. Aboard my ship of course, which is why I have him prod the mind of Peter for even the slightest clue. But that damn boy has his _'loyalty_', gods bless him."

Emma looked at Hook confused and waited for him to see her face, to which he gave a small smile and continued. "He has a loyalty flaw, he does. He is much like me, he is swayed by whoever is the highest bidder and at the moment I can offer him his memories _and _a way off the island but all Pan could offer is a way off the island."

"So that's why he sticks around," Emma said as everything became clearer, so to speak, because if anything, the alcohol was blurring her vision more than she'd like.

"Tell me, lass, what do you most treasure back at home? Who do you look long to see, to find?" Hook purred, watching Emma take a swig from the bottle. But she paused.

What did she look forward to at home? She really didn't have any friends in Boston, none she would really miss. In fact she wasn't attached to anyone or anything, she moved around so often, she forgot how to grow attached to things (though she was finding it really easy to grow attached to Hook's flask). The harder she thought the more the thought evaded her. That is until she just about gave up.

"August," She said, unsure at first, but then confidence rang in her voice as she spoke again, "I'd miss August. He's an old friend I have from the system."

Hook nodded and took his flask back and put it in his pocket, glad to know that Emma had someone who would be able to anchor her home, so that she wouldn't be easily persuaded by Pan to stay.

He got up and lifted Emma by her shoulders and he spoke low and steady.

"_Miss Swan_, do you wish to go home?"

He made the mistake of looking her in her green eyes and he could swear he saw spring time in them. Just like he saw home in Milah's eyes.


	6. confusion never stops

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting at all. I just got caught up in school and lost my muse. It's sorta okay now, hopefully I have another chapter up in thanksgiving break.

* * *

_Do I want to go home? _She asked herself, not really sure if she really wanted to. This was better than staying at home with strangers who only had her so they could get paid by the government.

_Wait_, _I'm still dreaming,_ she nearly laughed as she remembered; but this time, her laugh faltered as her belief was a fraction weaker than yesterday.

"I-I think I do," Emma said, anxious that she is starting to believe that this wasn't a dream.

"Captain! Captain!" A disembodied voice said somewhere from outside the captain's quarters.

Hook let go of Emma and walked briskly to the door, opening it to find a short pudgy man with a red beanie on his head.

"What is it Mr. Smee?" Hook asked, slightly annoyed.

_I should have known,_Emma thought comically, as she looked at the man in the doorway, he looked a lot like the one in the movie except he was younger in real life.

"Captain, we are getting close to the cove, about a four kilometers from the cove," Mr. Smee said.

Captain Hook understood and pushed past Mr. Smee, heading towards the helm.

Emma followed after him, and watched him at the helm as he navigated with precision around the rocks protruding the water as they got closer to the cove.

"Smee, why don't you and Miss Swan make use of yourselves and take inventory of the ship," Hook said not looking at them but keeping his focus on navigating.

"What!? No, I have questions that you need to answer!" Emma barked in vain.

"Aye, aye Captain," Smee said to Hook, turning to Emma, "You heard the Captain, Miss Swan, would you please follow me."

"But-"

"Miss Swan, _Emma_," Hook said stopping to look at Emma briefly, with a firm, intimidating look in his eyes, "To my knowledge you are not a pirate, you don't know the first thing about sailing. In fact, you yourself have stated that you haven't got your sea legs. Therefore you are of no use to me at the moment, however, you can put yourself to work and help Mr. Smee with the inventory."

"Why do I _all of a sudden_ upset you!" Emma hissed, stepping towards the Captain, but Smee grabbed her forearm, which she didn't care to shake off.

"Mr. Smee!" Hook growled, signaling Smee to him and whispering something, to which Smee nodded and went back to Emma.

"Miss Swan, please," Smee said, lightly tugging her arm, "Let us give the Captain his space."

Emma stood there for a moment, holding her ground, but Hook never looked at her, like nothing had happened, like she wasn't even there. So she let Smee pull her away but she didn't stop glaring at the side of his head, hoping her glares were burning right through him. Eventually she had to pay attention to where she was going or she was going to trip so she drew her eyes from the Captain and looked at Smee's back, following him into the Hold, where she had gotten drunk in the morning.

She almost giggled at that because she was never able to get drunk in the morning without the qualm of being drunk so early with school and social convention, but she figured since it was a dream, she could do it as often as she wanted.

Finally they reached the Hold and Smee picked a bunch of hanging papers from the wall hanging from a hook.

"Alright Miss Swan-"

"Emma, it's Emma, please," She said, slightly uncomfortable with the thought of anyone but Hook calling her Swan. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Alright, _Emma,_ this is for that side of the ship," Smee said, handing her a paper, "You're going to go through and make a tally for what ever is accounted for. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded and took the papers and unusual looking pen from him and started on her side while Smee started on the opposite side.

"Smee," She started, but backtracked on her words, "Can I call you Smee?"

He nodded, not sharing a glance but continuing his work.

_What is with the people on this ship and not looking at you?_

"Okay, Smee, what's up with Hook?" Emma asked, counting a few barrels of water, "He was cool with me earlier, but I don't know what happened, it's like someone switched a flip in him."

Smee was quiet for a moment, perhaps trying to figure out what she meant in the last part of her statement but then spoke in his usual kind voice,"Captain is a very complicated man. He went through a lot to get here. Perhaps too much."

"But everyone goes through things, it's a fact of life, but it doesn't mean you can be a jerk," Emma said, now counting the bottles of rum in crates and on the wall.

"Yes, but no one should go through what the Captain had gone through. The human soul can only bear so much," Smee said, not helping Emma in understanding the jerk.

"Well what did the Captain go through?" Emma asked, trying to not seem too interested in the fact, when indeed she was dying to figure out what was up with this pirate.

Smee stopped his counting and Emma watched as he looked around quickly and briskly walked over to her.

"When the Captain was just a young lad, not much older than you are now, he was in the royal navy," Smee started in a hushed whisper, trying to not be heard.

"He was the lieutenant on the Jewel of the Realm, this ship however now named the Jolly Roger and his brother was the Captain"

"He had a brother?" Emma asked because she never heard that part of the story, not like this was anything like the movie anyways.

"Yes, his name was Liam, and they were inseparable," Smee continued, "One day, they had a mission from the king to come to Neverland and find a plant called Dreamshade, and return with it and take it to the king."

"Okay, no offense but this is a really boring back story," Emma groaned, she wasn't a patient person and all she wanted to know was why he suddenly was rude to her.

"Well, _Emma_, the plant Dreamshade happened to be the most deadly plant on the island, Pan had told the two brothers but Liam would not have it, therefore when they reached the plant, and our dear captain tried to sway his brother from returning to the king with the plant, therefore Liam cut himself with the plant."

Emma's brows furrowed, obviously perturbed, "But Peter Pan told them it was dangerous and he still didn't listen. Dumbass."

Smee didn't find it in the all comical and continued, "Well, after he had cut himself, he started to die as the poison seeped into his veins. Our Captain was the only one with him and he watched his brother collapse and slowly die in his arms."

Emma started to feel guilty for thinking the Captain didn't go through anything life changing because he clearly did.

"However, it would have been easier if that was the end of it but instead, and to make a long story short, our dear Captain found an antidote for the poison-"

"So his brother lived, I don't get how that's so-"

Smee cut her off, "On their journey home, the antidote wore off and Liam died… once again, in his arms."

"Oh," Emma said, again feeling bad about her earlier assumptions, "So he watched his brother die in his arms twice…"

Smee nodded, and went to continue his job.

"But that doesn't explain why he's such a jerk!" Emma said, louder than she expected.

"Liam wasn't the only one to die on his ship," Smee said quietly, but quickly shut his mouth as he felt as though he had spoken too much.

"Who else?" Emma asked now more curious.

"You know, you are the only woman who has been aboard the Jolly Roger for more than one night," Smee said, mostly to himself, "I wonder if you remind him of _her_."

"Who's _her?"_ Emma asked curiosity exploding within her.

She was about to coax the answer out of Smee, when they heard a rush of footsteps on the main deck and shouting.

"Miss, Swan I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to follow me," Smee said, grabbing Emma's wrist and pulling her towards the area where the rum barrels were and he opened one that was empty.

"You want me to get into that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Please Miss Swan," Smee said, his voice filled with so much urgency, Emma felt compelled to oblige.

"I'll come back down for you when it's safe," Smee said as he helped Emma climb into the barrel and put the top on.

She heard him climb up the stairs while she was left in the dark cramped barrel.

"I've been in worst situation," Emma whispered to herself, with a half-smile that was lost in the darkness.

"So you're sure you haven't seen a girl on your ship," Felix asked for the third time.

"I'm certain I would know if there was a woman on my ship," Hook said nonchalant, with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"If are hiding her, just remember Pan always gets what he wants, and he has no mercy for those who stand in his way," Felix said, his words laced with threat, but Hook brushed them aside.

"Oh I'm sure."

"If you do find her, you know what to do," Felix said walking in the direction he came from before stopping and turning to Hook, "You remember what happened with Bae don't you?"

Several minutes passed, and Emma was getting irritatingly bored of the darkness. Her hands groped the sides of the barrel as she searched for the cork most barrels have. Finally she found it and pushed it out.

She eagerly put her eye to the opening, scanning the room to see if anyone was there. It was empty, or at least it was, until she heard feet come down the stairs, and she moved her eye in that direction.

It was the boy from earlier, Alec.

He walked down the stairs and started to walk around the room, looking for something. She couldn't help but think he was searching for her, but why would Smee hide her if it was just Alec looking for her?

She must've loosened some dust from inside the barrel because she felt it fall around her and float into her nose.

_Oh no._

She tried with all her might to not sneeze but it was worthless and she lost the fight and sneezed.

That's when the boy's eyes darted in her direction and he ran over to her barrel and took off the top.

Emma looked up at him with a guilty smile as she slowly stood up, "Surprise!"

Alec dismally sighed, and put the top aside, "Pan is looking for you and you hide in this?"

Emma frowned, "You wouldn't have found me if I hadn't sneeze."

"I wouldn't have, but Pan would have," He said, his brown eyes as still as his face.

Emma glared at him but it softened when she realized something, "Why haven't you called Pan?"

At this Alec shrugged, "Pan isn't with us, his right hand Felix is."

"Okay, then why haven't you called Felix?"

"Because you must be important if the Captain tried hiding you," Alec said, his eyes dancing between Emma's features.

She ignored his looking, "What the hell are you talking about? The guy thinks I'm a nuisance."

"Really, that's why he asked me to find out what Pan wanted with you," Alec said matter-of-factly, "That's why he told Smee to hide you."

"He did?" Emma asked confused, "But he started being a total jerk to me."

"If rumours be true, you're the first woman that's been on the ship since longer than a night," Alec said shrugging, "Maybe he realized that you reminded him of Milah. I dunno."

"Milah?"

Emma saw Alec stiffen as they heard footsteps outside the Hold's door.

"Get back down and be quiet," Alec said quickly picking up the top and securing it on top. Emma obeyed and was inside, quiet, but still peering out the tiny hole.

"Alec, did you find anything?" Felix asked, looking at the boy. Felix didn't look too much older than her, maybe about 17 but no much older.

"No, nothing here," Alec lied, walking towards Felix.

"Are you sure? Did you check all the barrels?" Felix asked Alec, his voice stiff with authority.

"Yes, I did, just Rum and and water," Alec said opening the door. Felix must've not bought it because he glared at the barrels for a moment.

"Felix," Alec said, trying to drag the leader's attention away from the barrels, "Felix, let's go, there's nothing here."

Felix stood for a moment, glaring, but he relented and followed Alec.

When she knew they were gone, she pushed the top of the barrel off and climbed out, slowly she made her way to the ladder that led to the trap door in Hook's cabin.

She was going to find out who this _Milah_ lady was. If she was such an influence on Hook then he surely must have something from her or about her in his room.

Emma wanted to know what this _Milah _woman did to Hook that he has the little bursts of frustration.

* * *

Emma carefully pushed open the trap door to Hook's cabin, wincing as the hinges gently squealed at the movement. She pushed the door open just enough for to see the ground of the cabin. Her eyes swept over the floor and to her relief, it was empty. She let out a huff as she pushed the door open completely, letting it fall back on the floor with a thud.

"Fuck," She gasped going as stiff as a stick, worried that her noise gave away her whereabouts. She waited a few moments, listening for a clatter of boots. To her relief: Silence.

She let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding and proceeded to walk around the Captain's Cabin. She reached out and gently ran her fingers along the walls and whatever was in their path as she walked around, observing Hook's past hidden in his trinkets and tokens that lined the wall or were laid out on counters.

It is this way that she came across the drawing of Milah.

She walked along the walls until she could go no further, running into Hook's desk. It was a simple wooden table pressed up against the wall; a table that could pass as a desk, with cups holding quills and used parchment papers sprawled across the table.

Emma looked at the door and was silent, listening for boots; again she was greeted with silence. She grinned, looking down at the papers and her hands followed suit, fingers delicately gripping papers to bring them up to her eye level.

"Tariffs?" Emma said, the words coming off her tongue like a familiar stranger, she remembered that she learned this term in school, but now she couldn't remember what it meant. As frustration gnawed at her mind, her free hand gripped the side of the desk, and pressing papers back and revealing others underneath.

She looked down at the shuffling of the papers. She set down the paper in her hand, forgetting her task at hand, and traded it for a paper that half stuck out from under other papers and official letters.

Emma gasped as she finally pulled the entire paper out from under the others and got a good look at the drawing; It was of a beautiful dark-haired, fine-featured woman.

She gawked at the drawing for a few moments, taking in the detail and care put into the drawing before actually looking at the paper itself. The edges were tattered and ripped, more-so than the other papers, and to her surprised….

Tear stains.

Tear stains that peppered the paper.

Emma knew she found what she was looking for. This was _the _Milah, the one that broken Hook's heart. But Emma had tasted the fruit of the poisonous tree and now she wanted more; she wanted to know how Milah managed to break _the_ Captain Hook, the legend.

The sound she staying alert for all this time, the clicking of boots against wood, rang in her ears as it got closer.

"Crap," She murmured, as she shoved the drawing back under the papers. Emma turned quickly, her heart racing as the boots got closer. She ran on her tiptoes, trying to make as little noise as possible as she made her way back to the trap door she had emerged from. She slid into the hole and pulled the door close after her, leaving it open just enough to see the ground but not enough to see the face of who came in.

For a while she was only able to hear the sounds of boots against wood, and the ruffling of clothing and the sound of a rum bottle opening, but eventually she see's the familiar boots and and a wave of alleviation washes over her and once again she throws open the door.

A shirtless Hook whirled around and choked on the rum he had just tried to swallow, while Emma gasped and nearly fell back down into the hold.

"I- um, I-" Emma stuttered unable to tear her eyes away from Hook's toned body and the chest hair that graced his torso.

"What are you doing here?" Hook managed to ask, his voice hoarse from choking on the alcohol. He didn't move from his spot, and Emma was glad because even though she was still young, she had eyes and she could appreciate that. Plus she had her fair share of guys and she had to admit, nothing compared to this dashing pirate. Their bodies weren't aged to perfection, weren't marked with scars for every adventure or tanned skin from being out in the sun all day. Not to mention the smell of sea salt and rum that lingered on him. The occasional light glinting from his chest hairs made it hard for Emma to not run her fingers over his chest, and kiss every inch of him.

"Emma?" Hook said, his eyebrow raised and a smug grin on his face, "Are you okay, love?"

Snapping back to reality, and shunning herself for having such thoughts, Emma cleared her throat and forced her eyes away from Hook's chest to his face, not like that helped anyway, "Um yea, I just was wondering if they had left."

Hook was silent for a moment, watching her and it made her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was, making her shift on both feet and eventually she averted her gaze to the knick-knacks on the walls next to his head.

Finally he was moving again, walking towards his drawer and pulling out a fresh black poet shirt.

"Yes, they left about half an hour ago," Hook said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Why didn't you come and tell me?" Emma said, trying to ignore the dismay in her chest from Hook putting on a shirt.

"Because, love, Smee was supposed to be watching you," Hook said as he unbuttoned a few more of the buttons on his shirt.

Emma would have rolled her eyes at his need to have a ton of unbuttoned buttons, that is if she wasn't ticked off.

"I don't need a baby sitter," Emma growled as she stepped towards him, the dismay from a few seconds ago dissolved into resentment.

"Well, it seems as though you do," He said, raising an eyebrow matter-of-factly, "Given that you tend to walk into a shirtless man's quarters unannounced."

Emma opened her mouth to say something but clenched them shut as she realized she had nothing to say, so instead settled for a death glare. It was in vain though, as Hook was lacing up his black leather vest and payed no mind to her.

"When I was speaking to Felix, Pan's right hand, he seemed to have a keen interest in you," Hook said, not raising his eyes to her, but kept them trained on the laces in front of him.

Emma didn't say anything. _Refused_ to say anything to him.

Hook turned away to grab his coat, but just because Emma couldn't see his face didn't mean she couldn't hear the smug smile in his voice when he spoke again. "You know, love, glaring at me won't do anything. Perhaps only just make you love me more."

"What makes you think I even _like_ you?" Emma growled, 100% done with this pirate once again.

"Oh, Emma," Hook said, and she shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"I saw how you were looking at me earlier," Hook said, his lips curling into a smirk as he gracefully pulled on his black leather jacket.

"What did you say about Felix?" Emma said, her black look never faltering.

Hook chuckled but proceeded to answer, "Well, Felix was keen on taking you to Pan, which means he'll be back soon."

"And?"

"And we are going to have to go ashore," Hook said, looping his hook and belt, while his other arm went to his waist. It irked Emma that she was trying so hard to make this man uncomfortable and here he was, placid and relaxed.

She couldn't lie, she was excited to get off this ship and get her feet on land, but she had questions still, especially about Milah, and land would mean adventure and adventure does not wait for questions to be answered.

"Fine, but why?" Emma said, a defeated sigh slipping from her as she spoke.

"To get you home, and we can resume our lives as they were before," Hook said, with a coolness that made Emma feel as though she were a thorn in his side, not like she wasn't use to that feeling. Granted she was also dishing it out to him and being on the receiving end wasn't too fun.

Hook walked back to the main entrance to his cabin his good hand resting on the knob before turning back to Emma, who had followed him.

"I don't recall you ever wielding a weapon," Hook said, more than asked.

Emma shook her head, "Nope."

"Alright, well we can't go ashore without giving you something to wield," Hook said opening the door and walking down the hall and into a door, which again, Emma followed like an obedient puppy.

"There are dangers of all sorts out there and I won't always be able to protect you," Hook said nonchalant as he looked at some shelf in the room. It was a small, narrow room with a counter to the left lined with cabinets and cubbies.

"I don't need you to protect me," Emma hissed, still cross with him from earlier.

Hook merely chuckled as he picked up what he was looking for. "I know lass. That's why I'm giving you this."

He held out a cutlas to her, and she took it from him, "A sword?"

"It's a cutlass," Hook corrected.

"It looks like a sword to me," Emma said stubbornly.

Hook rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and Emma ran after him.

"Who's was this?" Emma asked from behind Hook.

"It doesn't matter whose it was, just that you now have it."

"Was it Milah's?" Emma pestered the pirate, a mistake she found out too late.

Hook abruptly stopped and she ran into him, stumbling back a few steps. He turned to her and Emma could see his jaw tense and he looked on the verge of yelling at her.

"Smee!" He bellowed, frightening Emma even though he wasn't talking to her. Soon after his name was called Smee was right by the pirate.

Hook was silent, glaring at Emma for a moment, before softening his gaze ever so slightly and turned to Smee.


	7. Ask Me Your Questions

"Is everything set?" Hook asked, as he lowered his face and turned his glare from Emma to Smee.

Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for the pudgy guy; he had to put up with whatever Hook had left over from his temper tantrums. But the little man didn't seem to mind because he just nodded dutifully like it was nothing.

"Aye aye, Captain," Smee said, pointing to a row boat that hung over the side of the Jolly Roger, "everything you said is well and accounted for in the boat."

"Much appreciated, Mr. Smee," Hook said, standing back up straight with a pleased smile.

Hook turned around to Emma and gave her a mock bow, motioning toward the row boat, "Your chariot awaits, love."

In return, Emma gave him a sarcastic smile and pushed past him with her head held high.

Why was she even going anywhere with this pirate, she loathed him, well his personality.

She just needed to humor him and let him think that she believed this was no longer a dream, at least she thought it was still a dream. Nothing had been done otherwise that convinced her it wasn't a dream.

She shook her head as she walked into the boat, trying not to think so hard on the subject while Hook followed in after her, taking off his leather jacket and setting it at his feet.

"Should I accompany you, Cap'n?" Smee asked, leaning over the edge of the ship peering into the little rowboat.

"No Smee, I need you to stay here and make sure no one unsavory boards the ship, savvy?" Hook said, taking the paddles in hand as the crew lowered the boat.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Smee said, but Emma barely heard the words because she and Hook were already lowered atop the ocean, the water violently licked at the bottom of the boat.

Hook had started to row the boat, and Emma couldn't help but watch how his muscles ripped with every pull and push, the way his eyebrows creased when he grunted as the water fought against him.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Hook said between grunts, as he continued to row, not breaking his concentration, but Emma could hear the smug grin on his face.

"What view?" Emma quipped, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

Hook smirked, but still didn't stop rowing, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as the evening sun beat down on them with the occasional breeze passing through and the splash of salt water against her face with every hard wave.

"Lying is a terrible habit, lass," Hook said stopping for a brief moment to look at Emma but she scoffed indignantly.

"Whatever," She mumbled, tearing her eyes away from the pirate to look at the salty water. For a while she stared and tried to think of how she learned how to swim, but for some odd reason, the memory evaded her like the moon evades the morning. The statement Hook made earlier about kids' memories being lost at Neverland struck her hard; so she tried to remember her 10th birthday: nothing. Riding her first bike: again nothing.

"H-hook," She stuttered as the realization hit her, she was loosing her memory.

He didn't hear her because he had kept rowing furiously, determined to get to shore before night fell. The cove wasn't too big, though the power of the waves seemed to double the distance between the ship and the shore.

"Hook," She said firmly once more, "I'm loosing it."

_This_ the pirate heard and lifted his head up with a crooked smile, "Darling, I knew you were out of one's tree."

Emma stopped her inner panicking and glared at the man in front of her, gods he was annoying her. She'll be surprised if she doesn't strangle him in his sleep.

"Just, gah, never mind," Emma growled, folding her arms.

Hook stopped and looked behind him at the island and let out an exhausted sigh, gently placing the oars inside.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked him confused as to why he's just stopping.

"I don't know about you, but I'm don't have super strength," Hook smirked, rubbing a knot out of his neck, "I have to take a break."

"Oh," She replied, realizing it was a real obvious reason. She just wanted to get off the water and feel solid ground beneath her feet.

"I've a question for you lass," Hook said rolling his shoulder, trying to loosen them before looking at Emma, "How old are you really? You don't look the same age as the other boys who arrive here."

Emma looked up at the pirate, and saw that he was giving her a curious look, as if he really was having a difficult time with this and she had to stifle a giggle.

"I'm sixteen," she said for the first time, "Just turned sixteen."

"Ah, you're quite a young lady than, younger than I imagined," He said, scratching the back of his ear, "I would figure that your parents and fiancé would be worried of your disappearance."

Emma nearly choked of surprise, "Fiancé?"

"Yes, I presume such a beautiful young lady as yourself would be betrothed to a fine lord," Hook said matter-of factly, "At least that's how it had been where I'm from. They usually marry between sixteen and eighteen."

Emma tried not to burst out into laughter, "Jesus, you must be from a really ancient place because they don't do that anymore. Like at all."

"My apologies," Hook said, picking up the oars again, then looking over his shoulder at the shore, "We should land in less than a quarter of an hour."

And he was right because fifteen minutes later, Emma felt solid ground beneath her feet and she had to fight the urge the kiss the floor.

So instead of dropping to her knees and worshipping the ground, she leaned against one of the trees and watched Hook tie up the row boat and conceal it with a blanket of leaves.

He walked over to her and motioned her to follow him, "This way lass."

"What exactly are we doing?" Emma asked, as she dodged stray branches.

"We're going to Little Wolf's Big Creek," He said nonchalant as he pulled out his sword and chopped away at the branches in front of her.

"And, uh," Emma started, hopping over rocks and bushes trying to keep up with Hook, "what's at this Creek place?"

"It's where the indian's have their camp," He said stopping to face her, expecting her next question.

"What are we going to find there?" She asked, much to his expectancy.

"They're going to give us the True Northern Compass."

* * *

"Are you're on good terms with these Indians?" Emma asked as she followed behind Hook.

"We stay out of each others way," Hook said flatly as he wacked at the leaves in front of them creating an easy pathway for Emma.

"So is that a yes?" Emma asked as the rustling leaves to her far left hurried her steps.

"It's a maybe," He said, flatly but this timed hushed as he stopped.

"What the hell!"

"Shhh-" He whispered as he turned in the direction of the rustling, "I know you're there. Come out calmly and I won't hurt you badly."

"You won't kill your only informant will you?" A disembodied voice said as more obvious rustling ensued until the boy came into view. To Emma's surprise it was Alec.

"Alec! Bloody hell boy, I thought you were one of the other lost boys!"

"Like Pan," Alec said with a light chuckle as he stepped forward to the duo.

Hook ignored the quip, "What are you doing here?"

"Pan wanted me to find the girl, a special quest just for me," Alec said not even turning to Emma.

"Excuse me but the girl has a name," She said indignantly.

"Well, lass, do you want to stand around discussing your name or would you rather we get on with our journey?"

Emma glowered but nodded, "Then let's go."

"Splendid," Hook said too happily as he turned and started to lead the little group once more.

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain, where are we going?" Alec asked as he kept the same pace as the pirate.

"The Indians," Hook said as he consulted his map.

"Ah, wise to get the compass for your long journey," Alec concurred.

"What's so special about this compass?" Emma asked, irritated that they were ignoring her so easily.

"If you haven't noticed, but Neverland isn't like other islands. It fact it's not even in the same realm as your land," Alec said over his shoulder, and Emma strained to hear, "It doesn't have the same north that other compasses use, here try it." Alec finished by taking Hook's compass from his belt and tossing it to Emma.

"Just because I'm busy with the map doesn't mean you can take my things."

"Oh calm down old man," Alec said light hearted. This whole exchanged confused Emma, back on the ship they were strict and formal but out here they acted as if they were brothers.

"Look at the compass and you'll see it doesn't point north," Alec said as he slowed his walk.

"What do you mean, it can't poss-" She stopped as she saw the needle of the compass spinning non-stop.

"Normal compasses don't work here because our north and south are different from other realms," Alec said as he fell into step with Emma.

Hook turned to look at the pair, and continued to explain, "The Indian's created a special compass specifically for Neverland but they are a very selfish kind and don't like to share it."

"Among other things," Alec mumbled.

"Oh come on lad, your not the princess' type anyway," Hook chuckled but kept going forward, leaving the two behind a few paces.

"So what's your story?" Emma asked, the silence between them frightened her.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked looking at her confused.

"Yea, it's not everyday a boy ends up in Neverland," she nudged him, trying to keep a friendly attitude, "How did you get here and what's up with you and Hook?"

Alec shrugged, "It's not really interesting, it's actually a bit of a downer."

But Emma just looked at him with the brightest of smiles she could muster which only made him laugh softly.

"The year was 1941, just two year or so into the second World War, and my father was stationed in Hawaii as were my mother and I. The say was December-"

"December seventh," Emma intervened softly, "nineteen forty-one… The Pearl Harbor Attack."

"That's right miss, And well my father was stationed aboard the U.S.S. Arizona and well, you know the history?"

Emma nodded solemnly.

"Well, after my father died, my mother would not let me, my sister Abigail or her bottle of that days alcohol out of her sight for even the slightest of seconds," Alec said his voice lowering, "She was a very cruel woman when she was in a drunken stupor and I constantly wished to escape and one night after a particularly horrid outburst that nearly killed my sister, I remember wanting to end it all so I jumped out my window and instead of going splat on the ground I tumbled onto the dear captain's ship," Alec said, his voice slowly regaining his good mood again, "All I can generally remember are bad memories, which is just as Pan wants it. So no one longs to leave."

Emma was quiet for a moment before asking again, "Do you ever miss your-"

Hook's footsteps towards them interrupted her, "It's nearly sunset, we should rest for the night."

She looked around and saw they had entered a small clearing just big enough for the three of them.

"Here?" Emma asked taking in her surroundings.

"Unless you prefer to sleep in the trees?" Hook quipped as he proceeded to sit down on a rather large rock.

"I'm fine," Emma said, shooting a glare at the pirate as she sat down where she was standing.

"I'll sleep over here," Alec said walking towards the far end of the clearing.

"I'll take the first watch," Hook said to Alec who nodded in response, but was soon asleep, curled up in a ball.

Emma watched Hook gather wood and light them a small fire in the middle of their little camp and then perch himself upon the rock like a hawk looking out for prey in the night. Emma couldn't help but wonder how the pirate had gotten to Neverland, but she would never ask. At least not yet.

So instead of pushing the annoying pirate away she softly stands and makes her way towards the pirate, the fire illuminating her way.

"Can't sleep Swan?" Hook asked, not turning to look back at her. She shook her head and folded her arms to try and keep warm.

"It's just that I'm not used to sleeping in the jungle," She said walking to stand next to him, following his gaze into the dark jungle.

"Aye, I understand," Hook said as he looked down at his hook and started to polish it, "The first night in the jungle is sometimes the most frightful. Especially being away from family for so long."

Emma just stood there, unsure of what to say or do, so instead she sat down against the rock that Hook was sitting on and looked out into the forest.

"What's the difference between you and the lost boys?" Emma asked looking up at the pirate.

Hook looked down at her, then slowly slid down to sit next to her, "I would think the difference is obvious, I'm a man and they're lost boys" he smirked nudging her shoulder.

"You know what I mean," Emma said chuckling lightly, "Why were you able to come here— To Neverland?"

His smirk lowered into an uncomfortable smile, "I came here for revenge, using a magic bean."

"Okay, two things," Emma said curiously, almost disbelieving, "First, revenge against who, and a magic bean? Seriously!?"

"I'm quite serious, I used a magic bean to get here to plot my revenge against the Dark One," Hook said, his smile fading.

Emma watched him and saw him for the first time. Truly saw him. She saw the pain, and hurt that seemed nearly impossible. She saw years of crying and pain and the great wall that had holed his heart off, much like her own. In fact she felt as if though she was looking into a mirror.

"I'm sorry," She murmured softly, half hoping he hadn't heard it.

"You should get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Hook said glancing at Emma then back at the jungle, "I'd hate to have to deal with a cranky teenager."

"Oh shut up. I don't really want to sleep anyway," Emma said, trying to stifle a giggle as she unconsciously leaned against his left shoulder.

"And why is that, Swan?" Hook asked amused as he looked at her but saw that she had already fallen asleep against him and despite his better reason he wrapped his arm protectively around her keeping his gaze out on the jungle.

Then she whispered as lowly under her breath and in her sleep, "Because then I might wake up."

Perhaps she didn't mean to say them, or maybe she did, but it mattered not to Hook because for the first time in quite a while, it brought a genuine smile to his face.


	8. don't panic

Rustling in the leaves wake Alec with a start. He looked up at the sky to see that dawn was approaching-

"That bastard pirate didn't wake me up," Alec mumbled as he realized how tired the pirate must be now. He stood up and shook the dirt and leaves from his garments but when he looked around he didn't see the pirate anywhere, just the girl sleeping on the ground next to the rock that Hook had claimed the night before.

"Hook!" Alec whispered loudly into the jungle, "Hook, where are you?"

"Over here lad," Alec heard from behind him and turned to see the pirate carrying fire wood towards their modest little fire.

"Should I wake the girl?" Alec asked as he glanced at Emma.

Hook shook his head, "No, let her sleep. She's been through a lot."

"And we haven't?" Alec said raising an eyebrow as he approached the pirate.

"But we chose this. she didn't," Hook retorted as he nursed the fire.

"I didn't want this misery, and how do you know that?" Alec asked challenging, "That she didn't want to come here?"

Hook stopped and looked at the lost boy with all seriousness, "I just do."

Alec couldn't help the smirk on his face, "I think it's more than that."

The pirate, still crouched beside the fire, looked up at the boy with a suspicious look, "What in the bloody hell is that suppose to-"

Whoops and hollers interrupt as a gang of Lost Boys jumped out and ambushed the pair with spears and arrows.

"Get Emma out of here," Hook yelled as he shoved Alec in her direction, "Get to the ship."

Without arguing Alec obeyed and ran to Emma, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her awake.

"Emma! Wake Up! Emma!" Alec shouted, constantly looking over his shoulder, only to see Hook narrowly missing arrows.

"What- what! I'm awake!" Emma groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What do you want!"

"Emma get up! Come on," Alec shouted, tugging her to her feet, "We've got to go!"

Emma stood up with little resistance but when she caught sight of the Lost Boys ganging up on Hook she froze- before she started pulling from Alec.

"We can't leave him! We have to help him!" Emma shouted pulling towards Hook.

"With what! We're defenseless!" Alec argued as he continued to try and pull her in the other direction.

"Hook!" She shouted, finally breaking free from Alec and ran towards him but stopped as an arrow landed just in front of her.

"Go, Swan!" Hook shouted over his shoulder as he fought off the Lost Boys.

"But-"

"It's alright lass," He said as reassuringly as he could whilst an arrow whizzed past his ear, "I love a challenge."

"Emma come on," Alec said, as he ran up and got a hold of her arm and pulled her towards safety, this time with little trouble aside from her occasionally looking back at Hook until the trees eventually blocked him out of view.

"Who were they?" Emma demanded

"Some more Lost Boys, Pan probably sent them after he sent me," Alec said as he grabbed her hand and led her through undergrowth with a quick pace.

"Are they going to kill him?" Emma asked, not hiding her worry. She may despise the guy but she wasn't heartless.

"No," Alec said quickly, "Pan is probably going to ask him what he was doing there."

"Then why-"

"Because they were after you," Alec said sharply, "Now can I focus on getting us out of Lost Boy territory or are you going to ask more questions."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the boy, "What is it with you Neverland guys and being so damn rude!"

Alec rolled his eyes and continued forward, "What is it with girls that make them ask so many questions!"

"Excuse me!" Emma said crossly, stopping abruptly, "I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is happening!"

Alec stopped and turned to her with an exasperated sigh, "You can ask all the questions you want once we get back to the ship! Is that okay with you?"

"Fine!" She replied sharply.

"Good!" He said turning back around the whack at a branch.

Before they knew what had happened, the branch snapped and a large fish net engulfed both of the teens and suspended them 4 feet in the air.

The net was accompanied by hollering and shouted words in a language Emma couldn't understand, while Indians, perhaps 7 or more, jumped out from behind shrubs and the trees.

"Great. Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Emma groaned as she looked down at the Indians then back at Alec, "This is all your fault."

Alec gave her an awkward crooked smile, "At least we're going to be taken to Little Wolf's Big Creek…"

Emma groaned and looked at the Indian's who had now gathered around the net, "Let me go, Please! I don't want to be stuck here with this dim wit!"

"Dim wit!" Alec barked back offended, "Excuse me, but who's the one who saved you from the Felix on the ship!"

Emma looked at him with disdain, "Yea! Well apparently you can keep quiet better than you can navigate!"

"Quiet!" One of the Indians shouted at the two.

The two prisoners turned to him and shouted "no" in unison.

The two teens argued, oblivious to the Indian picking up a reed, fixing it with a dart and blowing into it while aimed at Emma, then at Alec.

Before long the two adolescents were silent.

* * *

The smell of smoky burning woke Emma up. She was blind, or at least she thought she was. She tried to reach for her eyes but found that they were bound behind her back, yet she was upside down and her feet weren't touching the ground.

'What the hell!' She yelled furious that she could not move at all, 'Where the hell am I?!'

She heard a murmur of a foreign language somewhere off to her right but she couldn't tell who was sawing them or what was being said.

Aside from being frightened she was utterly confused, not even sure how she had gotten there.

Wait- She was with Alec and they were running from the Lost Boys only to run into the Indians. Great, this can't get much worst, Emma thought to herself. She groped around her hands as much as she could and realized she was tied with rope. Then she started to piece it all together; her feet were bound as well as her hands and she was hanging face down with a warm sensation against her stomach in an Indian camp…. Oh no, she thought, I'm about to become someone's dinner.

'Alec! Alec where are you?' She shouted, hoping that he had somehow gotten away.

'Emma, it's alright. I'm right here.' Alec said smoothly, hiding the worry in his tone. One of the Indians made their way to the two teenagers and took off the blind folds.

"What do you mean it's alright! We are going to be barbecued alive!" Emma yelled as she blinked rapidly at the sudden bright light but suddenly had to squint as the fire beneath her was burning her eyes.

'Alec! What the hell did you do!' Emma shouted turning her heard to look at the boy who was in the same predicament as she.

'Me! If you had not been yelling at me, I would have gotten us to the ship on time!' Alec yelled, clearly flustered with his companion.

'Oh shut up! This is no time for the blame game!' Emma retorted rolling her eyes, 'Just get us out of here.'

'Blame game! Who's the one who started pointing finger!' Alec yelled back, not hiding his anger, "-nevermind! either way, how the hell do you expect me to do that? We are their dinner!"

Emma stopped for a moment and looked around only to see the Indians staring at them with blank looks, probably wondering why their prisoners were yelling at each other. Did they understand English?

Emma looked at them through her squinted eyes and tried to make eye contact with one of them, 'Can I talk to your leader please?'

"Great idea!" Alec said, "What are you going to do, ask him to sauté you in soy sauce? Better yet, ask him for his recipe for human dishes! Or are you going to actually beg him to let go of his dinner?"

"At least we can try," Emma said sharply before turning to the group before her.

"Chief- talk - help?" Emma said slowly trying to make it easier for the Indians to understand.

"Emma, please," Alec said with a patronizing tone, "these savages won't understa-"

"She wants to speak to the chief," One Indian said to another, whose name was Shikoba.

"-Stand" Alec finished surprised.

Shikoba nodded, running off and disappearing into one of the tents, or tipi as some may call them.

"See, they aren't all savages," Emma said proudly to Alec.

"Whatever, I still don't think they'll help us," Alec growled.

A few moments pass and Shikoba emerged from the tipi followed by a tall and burly man with an extravagant headdress and Emma knew that he was the chief.

Shikoba ran to his place while the Chief walked over to Emma.

'I am Chief Nahuel, You wish to speak with me?' The Chief said with a rather cultured voice.

'Um- Yes, Chief sir,' Emma said lamely, and the only response was Alec's snigger but she continued this time with a stronger tone, 'I'm going to be frank with you, I just want to get released so I can go home.'

"Why should I let you go?" The Chief said looking at her with disinterest, "You come into my land and you insult my people" he then stretched a thin finger towards Alec, "And his kind kill our people for sport. So tell me young one, why should I let you go?"

Emma was quiet for a moment and analyzed the situation and the burning logs below her didn't make it any easier.

'She is of great importance Chief sir,' Alec intervened, 'She is wanted by Pan.'

'Even more the reason to keep her here,' The Chief said with a scowl on his face.

'Pan will get what he wants,' Alec continued, 'If you don't give her to him, then he will kill any number of you for the price of her life.'

'Empty threats,' Chief Nahuel said, waving the words off, 'Pan won't dare come near our camp.'

'He will if he has to,' Alec said.

'Please Chief,' Emma begged, 'Please just let me go. We promise we won't come back.'

But the Chief shook his head, 'No.' Without another word he turned and swiftly returned to his tipi. The remaining Indians lingered around them, occasionally prodding their prisoners with branches but as noon approached they dispersed into their tipis and the jungle, leaving the two teens alone to slowly cook.

Emma looked over at Alec only to see his head drooping towards the fire, like he had fallen asleep.

'Boys,' Emma mumbled as she started to wriggle against her bonds, But when she saw that the effort was futile she examined the contraption she was tied to. It looked simple enough: She was tied to a piece of wood that was being held up by to forked poles at either end. All she had to do was move and jerk just enough to un-lodge the pole she was tied to.

'Alec,' Emma whispered to her companion, 'Alec wake up.'

'Emma quiet, I'm focusing' Alec replied with his eyes still close.

'Focusing on what?' Emma retorted.

'This,' Alec said and that's when Emma saw it. He had managed to get a hold of a hidden knife he had in his waistband.

'You couldn't tell me about this earlier?' Emma growled but Alec ignored it as he cut at the bonds on his wrist.

'Just keep watch' he whispered as he cut through the bonds on his hands and inched backwards like a worm and started to work on the bonds on his legs.

Emma was quiet and listened, as she strained her neck to look around and make sure no one was coming. Then off to her left just past Alec there was some rustling in the bushes.

'Alec,' She whispered but he ignored her, 'Alec.'

'What?'

Emma looked to where the sounds where coming from and proceeded with a low voice, 'I think we're being watched.'

Alec cut through the bonds on his legs and dropped but rolled just in time to miss the fire.

'What?' Alec responded and turned to where she was looking and saw three pairs of eyes staring back at him.

'Alec' Emma said worriedly.

But before anyone could say anything, the three eyes emerged from the shadows to show three boys of different ages but Emma knew they were Lost Boys. The one on the left was short with fair skin while the boy in the middle was the tallest and had fair skin as well. The boy on the far right was not the tallest but not the shortest of the three but had darker skin.

'Alec, good job,' The shortest boy said lowly as he strode up and pat Alec on the back, 'Thought for a moment we were going to have to leave you behind.'

Alec let the comment slide past him, 'How did you guys find me?'

'We followed the sound of near failure,' The darker one said with a quiet chuckle.

'Alec, what's going on?' Emma asked, still tied face down.

The three boys looked at her then at each other while Alec looked her with a cautious gaze.

'James get that end," The tallest boy said to the darker one as he grabbed one end of the skewer Emma was tied to.

'Okay, on your count Terry,' James said to the tall one and they lifted Emma from the fire and carried her quietly into the jungle.

'Alec! You traitor!' Emma yelled as she realized Alec's part in the scheme, 'I trusted you!'

Alec looked at her with eyes that read apology but his words and lips said something different, 'Emma, you should never trust a Lost Boy. Or any boy at all.' And with that he turned and shared a proud laugh with his fellow Lost Boy companions as they trudged through the jungle but their pace quickened to a trot.


	9. square one

Hook had fought off the pesky boys and left them unconscious, he wasn't in the mood of killing them today. But none of his efforts matter because he trudged in the direction the pair had gone and was cut off by some other lost boys who were looking for the pair as well.

'Where did they go?' One of the boys asked with his sword up.

'Where did who go?' Hook asked with a shrug.

'You know, the girl,' The same lost boy said.

'Ah, then I suppose you mean "where did she go"' Hook replied, testing the temper of the boy.

'Just answer the damn question,' The boy growled stepping forward with his sword up, but Hook raised his.

'Didn't your father ever teach you to not pick a fight you won't win?' Hook said with a devilish smile.

The boy narrowed his eyes at the pirate, 'The only reason you're still alive is because Pan wants to talk to you.'

'Oh really!' Hook said feigning excitement, 'Now isn't that just splendid.'

'Shut up and follow us,' The boy said and motioned for one of the other boys to trail behind with a spear on Hook's back.

Hook complied with the boy's orders and before long he was entering the perimeters of the Pan's camp. It was a large clearing with make shift tents spotting the grounds and one large fire in the center and Lost Boys milling around the camp sight.

'I think we stumbled into the Indian's territory,' Hook quipped to the Lost Boy who had caught him. The boy merely mumbled under his breath and turned to the pirate, 'Wait here.' And then the boy left towards the far side of the camp site.

Hook stood at the edge of the camp leaning against one of the trees with his hand on his sword as he looked out at the boys. He started casing the entire camp, memorizing where each tipi, fire and seat was but as time passed and with Pan a no-show, his mind started to wander. He started to wonder how the pair was doing, and if they were any closer to the compass. But the more he started to think about them the more he started to think about Emma and how he started to worry. Was she okay? Did the indians agree to give her the compass? Did Emma worry about him?

No that's a foolish idea, Hook thought to himself as he shook his head. He let out a deep sigh and looked back up to see that it was nearly noon and that he didn't have time to stand around waiting for a boy to show up.

He looked around and saw that the boys were engaging in a fight in the northeast corner of the camp and he started to back away from the camp slowly making sure no one noticed his presence, or rather lack of presence.

When he got several feet away away from the edge he turned around only to come face to face with Pan.

'And here I thought you stood me up,' Hook remarked with a crooked smile.

'And I thought you'd never leave,' Pan replied with a similar smile.

'I don't know 'bout you, but I've place to plunder, people to see,' Hook said with a gracious smile as he tried to circle around Pan.

'I'm sure you do, but you and I have to talk,' Pan said blocking Hook's way.

'What's there to talk about?' Hook said trying to avoid the subject.

'Emma.' Pan replied with a dark shadow covering his face, 'Why are you helping her?'

'Help who?'

'Don't play dumb with me pirate. I know everything that goes on on this island. Now tell me why are you helping the girl?' Pan asked with a dark undertone.

'Oh the girl, well you see: If I help the girl go back to her realm I'll also go and be able to exact my revenge on Rumple,' Hook said nonchalant as he started to preoccupy himself with the nearby vegetation, 'The girl needs a portal, as do I. But I don't know where I'm going. She does, therefore when we go into the portal I will arrive in the same realm as the Dark One.'

'Is that all? Is that the only reason?' Pan asked inquisitively, 'You sure there isn't an underlying reason?'

Hook turned to Pan with a nonchalant attitude, 'My dear boy, what better motivator than revenge?'

Pan smiled with a cunning smile, 'I couldn't have said it better. Say, what if I offered you a deal?'

'What kind?'

'The kind of deal where you do something for me and you get your revenge.'

'Go on' Hook said, looking at the boy curiously.

'All I ask is that you go on with your little "quest" with the girl, but I need you to stage it and make it look like it was all a waste of effort and that she won't be able to leave the island.' Pan said casually.

'How does that help you?' Hook asked, now curious of the boy's motives.

'She'll lose hope and once she loses hope she won't be able to leave,' Pan said with such casualness that it annoyed Hook.

'And if I refuse?' Hook asked.

'Oh, you'll wish you had taken my deal,' Pan said with shrug but then turned to Hook with a wicked smile, 'Is it a deal?'

'I haven't much choice now do I?' Hook said with a low self depreciating chuckle.

'No,' Pan said with a smug smile before walking past Hook and toward the camp.

'Make sure you are to her hope as a boot is to an ant.'

'Crush her hope?'

Pan let a villainous smile slip onto his face-

'I want you to demolish it.'


	10. in my place

So... I realize... It's been a very very very long time since i updated this... I'm super sorry, but it been a really tough year but I finally found joy in writing again. Again, super sorry about taking forever. like several months forever.

* * *

'James, Terry,' Alec shouted over his shoulder to the two boys, 'Pick up the pace! I want to get to the camp before night fall.'

'Why don't we switch?' James complained looking at the Emma who was glaring back at him, then looked back at Alec, 'My arms hurt.'

'Yea, come on, why can't you guys switch with us?' Terry whined.

Alec sighed and looked at the shorter lost boy at his side, 'Come on Christian, let's help out these weaklings.'

The short boy reluctantly sighed but did as Alec requested and they replaced James and Terry.

The Lost Boys sighed of relief as they were freed from the weight, and started with a quick pace leaving Alec, Christian and Emma behind several paces.

'I hate you, I hate you so much,' Emma growled, her stare burning into the side of Alec's head.

He was holding the end closest to Emma's head so he was able to whisper lowly and not worry about Christian eavesdropping.

'Emma, calm down,' Alec whispered, his voice low, hoping that it didn't carry to Christian's ears.

'Calm down?' Emma said, matching his volume, 'You just turned me over like I was just some sack of potatoes!'

'At least we got away from the Indians,' Alec reminded her.

'We were doing fine before they showed up,' Emma hissed, she was more than thoroughly upset that he didn't put up a fight with the boys.

As if he was reading her mind he replied, 'They would have over powered me, I was weaponless and they had swords and bows.'

Emma rolled her eyes turned away, '_I_ would have fought.'

Alec payed no mind to her and continued walking, turning over all the facts in his head. He told Hook he would keep her safe but how was he going to do that at the Lost Boys camp? He knew the boys were unpredictable and Pan never said what he wanted with Emma. He knew he was going to have to distract the boys so Emma can make a run for it, but how was he going to do that without Pan knowing what he was up to. Alec had a lot to do in so little time.

'Where are we going?' Emma said breaking the silence of the three, the two boys ahead, however, were laughing and occasionally would break into fist fights that usually ended with two hits before they started laughing again.

'The Lost Boys Camp' Alec replied in monotone. Emma nodded, too tired to say anything, her wrists and ankles were hurting and she could feel them burning from the rope.

'Are we almost there?' Emma groaned.

Alec looked up to the the sky and saw that it had already darkened as the sun had disappeared.

'Almost.'

They continued walking and the sky got impossibly darker, and the camp seemed impossibly farther away. Alec felt that they were just going in circles but he had to trust that Terry and James knew where they were going.

Alec glanced back at Emma to see her bored, which he couldn't blame: Being carried upside down is necessarily the best way to spend your entire day.

He sighed but turned as the yelling from the camp became audible. They were probably not farther than forty paces away, but that forty started to feel like 1000 because his arms started to burn from carrying Emma half the day.

Alec closed his eyes and walked, letting the cheering get louder as they got closer. Emma however was snapped out of her bored trance and strained her neck to see what was happening. She saw boys of all ages between 6 and 17 running around, fighting each other, laughing. Total anarchy, she thought. Some were huddled in groups by fires that spotted the entire camp site, each group doing their own thing, some were laughing or cooking while others fought with rough wooden swords. They were like cliques.

As soon as _their_ little grouped entered the camp though, all activities stopped and the boys stared at her. It unnerved her to gain so much attention so fast, she felt too vulnerable. She would have felt better if she was standing, but she was hanging upside down, with no way to defend herself.

'Go get Pan,' Alec said to one of the boys near him and the boy took off while all the other boys started to close in around her, all with wondering eyes. The air was electric with chatter but she couldn't make out any conversations.

'Get me down,' Emma barked to Alec, not liking the way some of the older boys were looking at her.

'When Pan says so,' Alec said, halting in his position- waiting.

'I don't give a damn what-'

Her attention was drawn to the circle around her as a boy started walking towards her and all the other boys were parting a way from him. She figured he must have been Peter Pan. He was tall, very thin — lanky — and he had sandy brown hair paired with green eyes. Not bad looking, but not her type, Emma thought.

'She's our guest! Untie her, let her down,' The boy said and soon enough, Emma was standing up right, rubbing her wrists, which she knew were going to be bruised in the morning.

'I'm sorry for the hostile welcoming,' They boy said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone, giving Emma a small bow, to which Emma just nodded as she studied the boy.

'My name is Peter Pan,' The boy said as he straightened and waved a hand over the boys, 'And these are my Lost Boys.'

'I can see that,' Emma said looking around showing little interest.

Peter looked at the boys and gave them a nod and like cockroaches, they dispersed back to their original places. Alec stayed close by.

'You know, I've been looking for you for quite some time,' Peter said stepping to Emma, to which she took a step back. After all of the days events, she wasn't sure she could trust anyone on this island. Save one person.

Peter chuckled but continued talking, 'You're a very special person, Emma. A very important one at that.'

Emma rolled her eyes, that's what the everyone said to her when she switched homes, they wanted her to feel _accepted, _that she wasn't _just_ _another kid _in the system.

'Yea, and why is that?' Emma asked skeptically.

Peter was quiet for a moment but his smile never faded, 'You have something that we don't have.'

Emma raised an eyebrow, 'Don't you mean that I _lack _something that you _guys_ have?'

Peter chuckled once more, looking down but then back up at her, 'No, you have magic in you. Magic that can help us.'

Emma scoffed and turned around looking at the jungle behind her. She couldn't believe what this guy was saying, first she finally believes she's not dreaming (she'll never admit it to Hook though), and now this clown thinks she has powers.

She scoffs once more before turning back around to him, 'Yea, buddy, I think you have the wrong girl. I don't have any _powers_. And if I did, why would I help you? Your boys just dragged me here for hours and my wrists are in pain.'

'Because you need us just as much as we need you,' Peter said, his voice almost thoughtful. _Almost._

Emma was curious now. What was it that this guy had that she needed? She was already getting her escape from the island from Hook… Hook!? Was he okay? The thought made her panic internally, she felt horrible for not thinking about him since they had separated but now… Now she was worried as all get out. She wanted to ask Peter what had happened to him, but something in the back of her mind told her it was a bad idea.

She maintained a bored look on her face nonetheless, 'What _do_ you have that I need?'

Peter smirked and raised an eyebrow, 'Why, the only thing you've craved and looked for, your entire life-

A _family_.'

Emma's breath caught in her throat, and she made an audible gulp as her lips pursed. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

'You can be apart of _our_ family. A family that has each others back,' Pan continued, but this time he was walking around her.

'We won't ever abandon you,' He said lowly.

It sounded too good to be true. And Emma knew that if it sounded too good to be true, then it often was and this moment was not exempt, but it was just oh-so tempting. Just what she needed to hear.

Peter saw the wheels turning in Emma's mind and it brought a devilish smile to his lips, 'So are you going to stay with us? Stay with _your_ new _family?_'

Emma looked at him, studying his face, and she knew he wasn't telling the entire truth, but she couldn't help but _want_ to believe him. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. But from how Hook described him, he didn't seem like a guy who was okay with being denied. So she was going to take the safer route.

'I don't really have a choice now do I?' Emma said to him matter-of-factly.

Peter smirked, 'I guess not.' He looked around and saw that some of the boys had taken to sleep on the ground while others slept in hammocks.

'Get some rest, and in the morning, maybe you'll think about everything differently.' Peter said, walking way towards a tree then disappearing into the darkness of the jungle.

Emma sighed, then looked around and saw that a majority of the boys were fast asleep, it was well past midnight anyway and they probably woke early to get things done.

She shrugged and decided to go to the far corner of the camp and sit at a fire that was unoccupied. After arranging a few things she was able to sit comfortably against a log in front of the warm little fire.

Too much had happened in so little time. First she met Captain Hook, then she found out this wasn't just a dream and now Peter Pan wanted her to join his band of lost boys. God, no one was going to believe her back at home.

But…

Did she even want to go back home? What did she even have to go home to?

At least here if she really joined Peter and his gang, she would have a family. A family who needed her.

'Don't.'

She jumped and turned her head to see Alec standing behind the log to her right. Little did she know that he had listened to her entire conversation with Peter and knew about everything.

'What do you want?' She mumbled as she turned back to the fire as he slid down next to her.

'He's just using you,' Alec said looking at her, even though she looked straight at the fire.

'Of course, everyone uses me for something,' Emma said, exasperated that this jerk had the balls to talk to her.

'I didn't use you for anything,' Alec said, tilting his head to her. He could see how distant she was, not as distant as others that he'd seen, but she was close. He knew that even though she was nonchalant about it, she was actually really broken inside and he knew why. Because being an orphan can do that to people. Being unwanted hurt you to the core.

Emma looked at him but quickly turned away, obviously unnerved by the comment.

'He's just giving you empty promises, he's going to kill you when he no longer needs you,' Alec continued softly. He really enjoyed seeing how the fire made her seem to glow, but it was not the time to fawn over her.

'You really are something,' she said turning to him, 'First you back stab me and then you expect me to believe you?'

Alec sighed, 'I didn't lie to you Emma. If they knew what I was actually doing, they would have killed me, and _you_ could kiss Hook and his escape plan good bye.'

'I'm Hook's informant before anything, and in order to keep feeding him information, I had to take suspicious off me,' Alec finished, feeling like an extraneous amount of weight had been taken off him.

Emma was quiet for a moment, and turned back to the fire. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. But she felt that she needed to believe him. Felt that it was imperative to her survival, after all, that was what she was good at. Looking out for herself and being alone. Surviving alone.

'Fine, whatever,' Emma said, trying to make her understanding seem like nothing.

A small smile slipped on Alec's face, 'I knew you'd come around.'

'I'm not coming around, I'm just giving you a chance,' Emma said quickly.

Alec chuckled and looked back at the fire, 'Just don't fall for Pan.'

Emma turned to him and a sly smile slipped onto her face, 'Never trust a lost boy. Remember?'


End file.
